Revenge
by Rekindling Fire
Summary: Mikan Sakura, has been recently discovered by Alice Academy due to an accident she made. Now that she is here in this Academy. She is gonna make it worth it, and make the person who killed her father pay.
1. Starter

Alice Academy.

A school for Alices.

A school for special people.

And I of all people is required to attend.

Yup, Me.

* * *

Mikan Sakura

My mom and I have been hiding.

Very Far.

But one day, when I accidentally froze a mannequin with so much force and power, -that it won't even melt- they were able to access the huge source of power, which is me.

I have been practicing my alice since I was 5. (She is turning 16)

And now, me being careless...

I have to take the consequences.

Going to Alice Academy.

I'm not saying it's bad there..

It just reminds me of my dad.

* * *

We were about to enroll, to my parents dismay.

But just as we stepped in, a kid with the fire alice burned him alive.

And since then, I promise to do everything to make the person who killed my dad, suffer.

* * *

**_Sorry if it's short, latter chapters will be longer :)_**

**_Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to REVIEW._**

**_-RF_**


	2. Chapter 1

**hAI! Ready for chapter 1? Ready set, Go! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, If I did, it would have been crappy._

* * *

Mikan Sakura, entered the school, which is by the way, quite elegant. She reached her destination which is Class-B.

She went in and stood in front of the class. As she walked in, she noticed their uniforms for guys a white dress shirt, with no buttons, black blazer, and a bow, but with thin strings, black pants, and shoes. For girls, a white blouse, a dark blue blazer, a tie (Of different colors), red, black, and white striped skirt that covers only half of their thighs, stockings, and any type of footwear.

"Class, this is our new student, Mikan Sakura."

Girls smile, well, except for our Ice Queen -and Mikan can notice that some of them are fake- and guys drool, excluding our famous Fire Caster.

She smiled at them, causing some -okay, most- guys to faint.

"Well, you guys know the drill, Bye!" He declared before strutting away in his weird and noticeable outfit.

Both girls and boys crowd over her.

*weooo

*weooo

A siren was heard.

Everyone went back to their seats and glared at the person who rang the siren

A usually emotionless and stoic inventor. She is wearing the uniform properly, with a black tie and flats.

"Now, for those who wants to ask questions, line up, 100 rabbits each question"

People started lining up, bringing money out of their pockets, purse, wallets.

Some people are retutning their seats, feeling sad for they have no money.

While other people are pitching in money so that they can ask a question, they were both eagerly wanting to ask (Koko and Kitsune)

Hotaru Imai grinned deviously, money signs almost visible in her eyes. 'Money!'

"Hotaru? Huh, figures" Mikan mumbled, thinking Hotaru won't hear.

Unluckily for her... She did.

She turned towards Mikan and glared. Mikan gulped and smiled uncomfortably.

"O.K.! Let's start!"

"What's your favorite color"

"Orange"

"Favorite fruit?"

"Strawberry"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope"

"Age?"

"15 and 3/4"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Umm, I don't know how to respond to that"

"Siblings?"

"Nope, but I do have a cousin"

That same girl paid again, double this time, probably to ask two more questions.

"How old is he? Is he cute?"

"He is eight years old. Yes, he is adorable! He studies here actually."

Her eyes lit up.

"Ohh! What's his name?"

She was about to answer when Hotaru interrupted.

"Hey, I said 100 rabbits for each question. NEXT!" Hotaru said.

The girl frowned and walked away. Mikan smiled sympathetically at her and she nodded.

"What's your alice?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the girl.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

_-Lunch-_

**Mikan's Perspective/POV**

After I put my books back into my locker, I went to the Cafe. I got salmon sushi and water.

After looking for a table for... 4 minutes..? There were none so I decided to just eat in the field.

I sat on the hard rock seat and placed my food on the stoney table. I was about to eat when a ball hit me right on my head.

*woosh! boing! -is that right?-

A ball hit me hard on the head, causing me to almost fall off my seat.

"Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry! My friend threw the ball at me and i dodged it. Are you alright?" A girl with velvet locks and piercing silver eyes was wearing her uniform, but in a different way, she had that bad-ass aura. Her tie was loose, which was by the way, silver. She wasn't wearing any stockings, and her footwear were black leather boots.

All I could say about her was...

WOW! She is gorgeous.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled at her.

"I really am sorry. Hey, you're Mikan Sakura, right? The new girl?"

"That's me."

"I'm Rina Takahashi. Nice to meet you" she said, enthusiastically, her big curls bouncing.

"I'm Mikan, but you knew that"

She giggled. When a handsome guy walked up.

WHY IS EVERYONE SO GOOD-LOOKING IN HERE!?

I hear roaring laughter. I looked to see 'Rina' and the handsome guy laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. And thank you, I am good-looking aren't I?" The guys responded cockily, popping his collar. The guys also wore his uniform differently. His string, that is supposed to be in a shape of a bow, was just hanging there. And his collar was popped.

I blushed.

"You guys heard that?"

They nodded, grinning at me.

"Well that was embarrassing"

"Don't be embarrassed, you were just so cute! " Rina tried to comfort me.

"Anyway, this is my Best Friend, well, Guy Best Friend, Daisuke Matsunaga" Rina introduced.

Pointing at the guy with Midnight blue hair and green eyes. Not a good combination, but he looked dashing, with his kind of obvious 6-pack abs.

"Hey, we better get going, see you later!" Daisuke said, grabbing Rina's hand and sprinting out. Rina waved as they ran towards the big group of friends.

I watched as they go there. I was about to continue eating when my eyes locked with those mesmerizing red eyes.

So hot!

I licked my lips unconsciously, him doing the same, and smirking right after.

I gulped.

'GOD! HE IS SO HOT! LORD HELP ME!'

* * *

**Mikan's POV/Perspective.**

School was hectic. People kept on asking me questions almost every break.

Although I did make new friiends. I met Anna, Yuu, Nobara and many other people! Oh and that girl Rina and Daisuke.

After school, I went directly to my uncle's house.

If you guys don't know, my dad and grandparents are dead, my mom sent me here for some reason.

Not that I don't like my uncle. It's just, I really miss them sometimes.

My uncle is the best! He is always there for me and supports me. He is like my father figure.

After getting popcorn and drinks, I jumped to the sofa and watched TV.

Minutes later, Uncle Kizumi went in with a big smile.

"Why are you so Happy?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing, just got my favorite niece a surprise Gift" He said, before winking.

"Oh My Gosh! You Didn't!" I squealed.

"But I did" He replied, grinning.

I gave him a big bear hug before jumping up and down.

"Gimme Gimme!"

He gave it to me and I ran directly out to see 'it'.

I ran around it, holding the keys my Uncle gave me.

Here, in front of me is my brand new cherry red, lamborghini!

* * *

**Natsume's POV/ Perspective**

That girl looked really familiar. Maybe I saw her in a Cafe, or somewhere. Whatever. I just can't get her out of my head.

After getting my bag, that is almost empty, except from my manga. I don't even know why I bring one. I get my motorcycle keys from my pocket and start my motorcycle's engine.

I walked in the house, only to have Aoi tackling me.

"Onii-san! Save me! Mom is going to kill me!" She begged, cutely may I add.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, throwing my bag at the floor and placing my keys on the counter.

"Wel-" Aoi tried to start.

"AOI!" Uh-oh. Mom.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my first chapter! Thank you for reading and please do not forget to _REVIEW_**

**-Rekindling Fire**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed..**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Mom walked in, delirious. Nothing new here.

"Aoi! DID YOU BURN MY CHANNEL PURSE!?" My dear mother screamed.

Nobody reacted. We were all used to it.

"Maybe" Aoi squeaked.

Steam started coming out of mom's ears. Not literally, although we're going there.

"Or." Aoi said, slightly unsure. "Onii-san did it and I just wanted to protect him the whole time. Being the caring sister I am" She put a heart in her chest to add effect.

But she knew better.

"I know you're lying. I heard his motorcycle just a few minutes after my Channel purse was burnt."

I roll my eyes, mom just loved stating brands of her's that at truly -and I quote- 'majestic and original'. She's too proud.

"I didn't mean to!" Aoi countered, "I was just practicing my alice and then suddenly your bag was burnt!"

Obviously lying.

"That's not the whole story." I said, before grabbing my bag and walking coolly to my room.

I dropped my bag on my desk. And opened my door, so I could hear everything clearly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" My mom shouted. But we all knew she always say that, but doesn't mean anything bad.

"IT'S TRUE! BRANDED STUFF ARE JUST REGULAR STUFF THAT ARE BRANDED!"

A loud, loud gasp.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! OR ELSE NO TV FOR A WEEK!"

I smirked, mission accomplished.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

After a_ long, lon_g test drive for my lamborghini. I got a call from my aunt.

"Hey, Auntyyyyy!" I greeted, still as cheery as ever.

"Hey Sweetie. Can you watch for your cousin for a few months? We have to go to LA, we have plenty of clients there and we can't take him."

"Umm, sure I guess. If uncle agrees."

"Thank you so much! Don't worry, already asked him. Be there in 5" She quickly hung up after that.

Exactly five minutes later, the door opened to reveal my cousin and aunt.

"Hey aunty! Hey You-chan!"

"Hey Mikan" My aunt smiled kindly.

Youichi pouted, cutely may I add.

"Awww. I thought it was a different cousin, not some bubble-headed monstrosity"

I took a deep breath while counting 1-10.

He smirked, satisfied that I was not liking what he was doing: pissing me off.

"Well, I must go now. Bye Mikan. Bye baby. Be good, okay? Oh, and Mikan, Youichi's stuff is already in the guest bedroom." She said, kissing each of our cheeks before walking out, hurriedly.

"Now that we're alone... Care to give your favorite cousin a hug?" I asked, bending down, opening my arms.

He smiled, a small smile. But still a smile. And ran to me, hugging me. I lifted him up, his arms around my neck, nose nuzzling my neck and hair.

"I missed you, nee-san" He said, looking up. His eyes full of longing.

"I missed you too, You-chan" I stated, nuzzling my nose against his.

He scrunched his nose up. And responding to my action.

Aww, how I missed my baby. I closed my eyes, savoring this moment.

Our bonding moment was interrupted when he unexpectedly became heavier. I opened my eyes, he's 13 years old!?

Not Again!

"So you're telling me that you still can't control your, whatever that is?" I asked.

"I can. But sometimes I would just turn into a 13 year old."

"Oh. Can you go back to being 8?"

"Yeah. But if it wasn't me who turned myself 13 it would be difficult."

"Whatever. Let's go back to what we were doing! We are not letting this get in our way!"

He instantly jumped in my arms.

I instantly dropped him, causing him to frown and glare at me.

"Not that! I meant bond! You're heavy now, you know?"

Another glare.

* * *

I woke up sensing a someone laying on my... BOOB!?

Youichi! That perverted child!

I looked at my phone to check the time.

1:00 pm.

Oh shit! School!

I called Uncle who took 4 calls before answering.

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Hello?"

"Uncle! I am sorry! I just woke up an-"

"Mikan." My uncle tried to get my attention.

"Will I repeat a year!? OMG! I didn-"

"Mikan!"

"Are you kicking me out? I didn't mean t-"

"MIKAN!"

Oh he's mad.

Eyes getting watery.

Don't cry, Don't cry.

Too late!

I covered my phone before crying. After a few minutes, I uncovered the phone's microphone.

"Sup?" I said, casually. I could practically feel him roll his eyes.

"As usual, you are over-reacting!"

"Bu-"

"And besides it's Saturday."

My jaw dropped. "And you didn't tell me!?"

"I was trying to bu-"

"No! How could you Uncle!" I hung up. And smiled.

I looked up to see a smirking Youichi.

"What?" I asked trying to act innocent. This happens all the time.

"You did it again" He said "I am so proud of you." He added.

"I didn't do anything!"

"So you didn't plan the whole thing to make sure your Uncle will feel bad and buy you 10 more boxes of howalon like you always do?"

"Ok. Maybe I did that one thing..." I said, winking at my adorable cousin.

* * *

**So... that was chapter 2, hope you guys liked it! More Natsume next chapter and please don't forget to press that button down there.. not that you pervert. O.K. I have got to stop being perverted. What I meant was the Review button...**

-RF


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry! I know it's been more than a month, and I know it's my fault. So please forgive me? ;) This is short. But I just wanted to post something =)**

* * *

**Mikan's POV/Perspective.**

"HURRY! WE'LL BE LATE!"

"Sorry." Youichi mumbled, looking down. Smart kid. He used his adorableness to guilt me!

It won't work this time. Nope. Not a chance. Aww, look at those cute puffy cheeks. And his pouty lips. And those big eyes... DAMN IT!

"Ok. Fine. I'm sorry for yelling. Now stop being cute and get in MY car." I said, kissing his forehead.

He smirked. Bastard.

"Will you stop bragging about your car."

"Sure. If you want to walk to school.."

"Fine." He said, walking out, slinging his bag on his right shoulder.

I grab his wrist. "Hey, hey, hey. Get in the car."

He obliged. I know he doesn't want to walk to school.

I started the car for Youichi. He loves car air conditions. Don't know why, but he does.

After I started the car, I got my bag and purse. Bit a apple and went back to the car.

* * *

I drop Youichi at the lower school building, text my mom how I'm doing and went to school.

My mom sent to my Uncle's because his house is closer to my school. Like a 10 minute drive.

But I haven't heard from her lately. I really don't know why. Eh, she might be busy. Well, Off to school!

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Wait for me!" My annoying 8 year old sister demanded.

"No." I said, walking slightly faster to my motorcycle. I quickly inserted the key, started the engine and rode off.

And I could hear her wailing until here. Tch. Slow Poke

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked the 3nd chapter. And of you were not aware, I also updated my other stories =)))) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Rekindling Fire. **


	5. Chapter 4

**As you guys know, I own Rina Takahashi, Daisuke Matsunaga, and some other characters that will be included in the next chapters. **

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV/Perspective.**

I walk in the classroom, feeling quite energetic. My morning was starting out great, and I heard from my Uncle that my mom was doing fine, though I wasn't that convinced, I was relieved.

"Good Morning, Everybody!" I was replied with murmurs. Looking around, I notice Hotaru polishing her Baka Gun. I giggled, I remembered back in elementary I would run to her every morning and she would hit me.

It took me years to, but I learned my lesson.

Squealing of girls devoured my hearing. I put my hands on my ears, trying my best to block out the noise.

Ahhh! Who did that?!

**Natsume's POV/Perspective.**

I walk in hell, Ruka by my side.

"Natsume-kunnn! I love you!"

_Left eye twitching._

"Ruka-sama, I bought carrots. We could feed Usagi together!"

"Natsume! I made you cookies."

_Counting 1-10. Breath in and out._

"Ruka! Natsume! Plea-"

_That did it._

I set that girl's hair on fire, annoyed. I knew that voice anywhere. Wawako. The official president of that club. The club that chases me _everywhere. _I mean, chase and annoy Ruka all you want, he won't bulge. But come near me, pray to your precious god. Even I know he couldn't save you.

"What?" My voice, demanding and cold. She gulped, obviously scared. Tch.

"I-i w-was jjjust wondering i-if you guys would want some c-cake? I made it myself. I didn't e-even study just so I c-could make y-you guys a delicious cake." She said, sighing in relief when she finished her sentence.

"No." I stated, going to my seat. But not before tripping that annoying brunette.

"Ahhh! Who did that?!"

She said, getting up, but not before I got a glimpse of her underwear.

I snorted, amused by her underwear. She turned to me, glaring.

"You did that, didn't you?!"

"What if I did? What can you do, Polka-dots.?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"What? Polkado-..."

Seconds later her mouth gaped, her eyes wide open, showing fury and embarrassment.

"You- YOU PERVERT! How dare you! I could sue you for sexual harassment!"

"How was that harassment? You showed it to me. And I would never harass you. Because I know you would comply, willingly." I said, winking playfully at the end. Just to mess with her.

"You know what? I'll just act like you are not here."

"I knew you wouldn't deny it." I said, smirking.

She flinched, trying to control herself.

I smirked.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**Lunch Break**

I go to our table, the one farthest not to mention the biggest. I look around, checking if everyone was here.

Ruka (check)

Imai (cross) _Probably in the lab._

Sumire (check)

Koko (check)

Kitsuneme (check)

Luna (check)

Anna (check)

Nonoko (check)

Rina (check)

Daisuke (check)

Asuka (check)

Akihiro (check)

Kazuki (check)

Yeah, I know. Good thing our table was big.

* * *

After pushing my tray away, I looked around the café, as bored as ever. Until I saw the new girl. My eyes never left her as she stood up and went outside.

I stood up unconsciously, my feet betraying my brain's wishes. I hear footsteps following me as I continue following the girl, making sure I wasn't seen.

I looked behind to see Ruka and Rina.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" I said, in a harsh whisper.

"Following you." Ruka stated.

"Yeah." Rina agreed.

I slapped my fore-head. "Go back. I'll meet you at the usual. _After_ class." _Not that I attend them. _

"But-" Rina tried to start.

"No buts." I said, her bottom lip covering her upper lip. Her back slouching slightly.

"Not gonna work" Ruka whispered to her.

She sighed, straightening her back. "Well, it was worth a shot. Oh, and if you're following Mikan, she's usually at the field." She stated, walking back into the café.

I furrowed my eyebrows. How the hell did she know that?

"Imai is rubbing on her. It's getting creepy, actually." Ruka said, as if reading my mind, before he too, walked back.

* * *

**Mikan's POV/Perspecitve.**

I go to the field to meet Hotaru. Still having that uneasy feeling that someone was following me. I look behind for what seemed to be the 47th time today.

Still nothing. I groaned, I **know** that someone is following me. Maybe, I'm just paranoid. This is just the only way to the field. Yeah, that's just it.

I shrug it off, and continue walking. I stop at the end of the field. Short black hair, amethyst eyes.

_Short Black Hair..._

_Amethyst Eyes..._

_Where the hell is Hota-_

__"Hotaruuuu!" I exclaimed, running towards her.

_...Tripping in the process. _


End file.
